How We Made Out
by VictorianCowgirl
Summary: One-Shot missing scene from "The Kiss" S2E19. Takes place right after Jack and Sue leave the law firm.


How We Made Out (Missing Scene for "The Kiss")  
By Victorian Cowgirl

Actual dialogue and scene from the show in italics. I do not own Sue Thomas F. or any of the characters.

_ After leaving Callahan & Merced Jack and Sue walked up the street to Sue's car._

_ "Uh, you were really good back there." Jack started. Sue looked confused at his meaning, but he continued before she could say anything. "I mean the deposition line."_

_ Sue agreed. "Yeah, you too, with the deposition. That was quick thinking."_

_ "Good team work." Jack replied._

_ "It's all about teamwork." Sue agreed._

_ "Y-you know that moment back there was a…a response to a situation." Jack was stuttering and couldn't seem to get out what he wanted to say._

_ Sue just nodded her head. "Very effective."_

_ Jack continued, "Because I would never…"_

At his words Sue's heart dropped. He would never what? Want to kiss her? She didn't know how to respond to that statement and her emotions, already on edge, were starting to overrule her brain.

Jack could tell by the look on Sue's face that he was definitely not handling this well. "Well, I mean I…" he trailed off, not sure how to salvage the conversation.

Unfortunately, Sue found her voice before he could continue and voiced her thoughts. "You would never what Jack? Never want to kiss me, except to keep us from getting caught during an undercover assignment?"

Her voice was starting to shake, and tears threatened to spill over. "I'm sorry you _had _to kiss me, _Agent Hudson_. I will make sure someone else acts as your assistant on the next assignment." She turned away from Jack allowing her tears to fall.

Jack was caught off guard. He knew he had messed up, big time. He watched helplessly as tears poured down Sue's face and her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't control the keys to unlock her car door. He knew he needed to fix this, but with her tears she wouldn't be able to concentrate on his lips or read his sign language.

He gently touched her shoulders to turn her around, but she shrugged his hands off. Going on nothing but his gut instinct, he grabbed Sue's upper arms and turned her to face him. Doing the only thing he could think of to get her attention, he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that rivaled the one they had shared not thirty minutes before.

Sue wanted to fight him, it was cruel of him to torture her like this. She tried to break free, but Jack's arms held her tight. Her resolve to remain detached was slowly dwindling. Just as she was about give into the sensations that were coursing through her, she felt Jack pull away. She didn't want to open her eyes, she was afraid of what she would see.

Jack pulled back just enough for Sue to read his lips, but she didn't open her eyes. He slowly ran his finger down her smooth cheek. At last her eyes opened and Jack saw fear mixed with hope in those beautiful hazel orbs.

Once he knew she was able to read him, Jack plunged ahead. "Sue, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean 'never' the way it came out. I meant…"

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I meant that I never wanted our first kiss to be because of an assignment."

"You've thought about kissing me?" Sue asked.

I've thought about it a thousand times, so when I had to think of something in Hillary's office, kissing you was the first thing that came to my mind. I love you so much Sue, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"What?" Sue asked, bewildered at the turn this conversation had taken.

Jack took Sue's hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each one in a sweet old-fashioned gesture. "I love you, Sue Thomas. Nothing I have felt in the past compares with what I feel for you. You are my everything."

Sue just stood there in shock. She wasn't able to make her mouth move to respond. Jack was getting nervous. He had just opened his heart and he needed to know that it wasn't in vain.

"Sue? Say something. Please?"

She took a few deep breaths. The look in Jack's eyes showed the fear he had of her rejection. Sue placed a hand on his cheek. "Jack, no one has ever said such wonderful things to me. I love you too."

Jack put his arms around Sue's waist and pulled her closer. As he lowered his head, Sue brought her head up and their lips met in a warm and tender kiss that joined their hearts and souls together. As the kiss continued, Sue freely gave into the wonderful sensations that she had fought earlier. She knew this was where they were meant to be, together.

They slowly ended the kiss, both pulling back slowly, prolonging the contact as much as possible. They stood in the comfort of each other's arms, simply enjoying the amazing peace they felt.

Sue laid her head on Jack's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I overreacted, Jack. I sometimes let my emotions get ahead of my brain."

Jack chuckled, he knew all too well about Sue's emotions guiding her actions. He ran a soothing hand through her silky hair and tugged lightly on a lock so she would look at him. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't making it easier for you and we were both tense. Let's just forget it happened and concentrate on what's happening now." He placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"What is happening now? Where do we go from here?" Sue questioned.

"Well, I think the best place to start is for us to go on a date. I mean a real date, not just pizza between friends." Jack stepped back and took her hand. "Can I take you out to dinner on Friday night, Miss Thomas?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. Hudson." Sue replied, smiling.

Reluctant to leave, but knowing they both had to work tomorrow, Sue gripped her keys. "I really should get home. Lucy will be wondering how we made out."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her cheeks became bright red and she began to stutter. "I mean…uh…how we…ohh…"

Jack stood there grinning and marveled at how beautiful she was when she blushed. Still holding her hand, he pulled her to him. "Well, let's make sure you can give her an interesting account." He said before he kissed her deeply.

Sue felt her back meet the side of her car as the kiss intensified. Jack's hands slid down to her waist and back up until they cradled her face. Sue knew they were on a public street, but she didn't care. Her hands rested on Jack's chest before moving up and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. She moaned as Jack's lips strayed from her mouth to place a soft, feathery kiss on her cheek before he pulled away completely.

It took Sue a moment to catch her breath. "That will definitely make the account more interesting, but I think I will save that for another time. I don't feel like giving Lucy any ammo to use against me. She is relentless when it comes to getting you and me together."

Jack laughed, "I've noticed. But we don't need her help anymore. Do we?"

"Definitely not." Sue smiled. "I believe we are doing just fine on our own." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I really do need to get home, we have another busy day in the world of corporate law."

"Yes, we do. We have an office romance to uphold."

"I didn't think about that, what's this going to do to our cover story?" Sue asked.

"I don't think it's a big problem. Just a few more whispers around the water cooler. It's probably not the first boss-secretary thing they've seen. As for me personally, I'm going to enjoy it." He replied, giving her a wink.

Sue blushed, but answered back with a knowing smile. "I know I will enjoy it too."

Jack took the keys from her hand, unlocked her car and opened the door for her. As Sue settled herself behind the wheel, Jack handed her the keys. "I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He was so grateful to be able to say those words out loud.

Sue couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I love you, too. See you tomorrow."

Jack closed the car door and Sue pulled away from the curb. As he watched her drive away couldn't keep the smile from spreading from ear to ear. Heading toward his car, Jack felt a little skip in his step and almost like he was walking on air.


End file.
